The Other Half
by Fallain
Summary: The events that lead up to Ansen/Webber finding his long lost twin, Andy and what lead him to murder all those people in an obsession to be close to his brother. One-shot. Complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Supernatural. I just like to play around with the characters. They belong to Eric Kripke.

Notes: Just a little ramble that I worked up, thinking about how Ansen came to find Andy and his thoughts as he fought for his long-lost twin brother's attention and was driven to murder. Takes place before Sam has his vision of Doctor Jenkins shooting up the gun store.

Chapter 0 - One Shot.

Ansen leaned over the table he had been cleaning in the small diner. He wiped the cloth back and forth across the table without paying any mind to it. His focus was on the man named Andy Gallagher sitting at the bar talking to the owner, Tracci.

He had many similarities to Ansen. They both had dark brown hair but while Ansen's hair was shorter and spiked, Andy let his grow a bit longer so the soft curls could surface and fall limp around his forehead and ears. They both that the same dark brown eyes but Andy's were warm like a puppy and Ansens were cold and calculating. Their style was nothing alike. Even if Ansen wasn't at work, he'd still be wearing fittied khakis or cargo pants with a nice button up shirt. Andy looked like he threw on whatever was closest when he rolled over in his make-shift bed in his van that he slept in. Today it was casual jeans and a faded Black Sabbath t-shirt that probably didn't used to be grey, and a dark red hoodie with a black jacket pulled over it, the red hood peeking out from under the jacket in the back. He zipped up the hoodie halfway and around his neck he wore a hemp choker with a medallion that hung from it - a medallion that probably didn't actually mean anything but had just been picked up in a thrift store. As for that van, Andy drove a van with a giant picture of a Barbarian Queen in full armor riding on the back of a polar bear and Ansen drove a respectable black Volkswagon Jetta.

Oh but there were two more things they had in common. One was their birthdays. Born on the same day, mere minutes apart, Andy and Ansen were twins that were seperated at birth when their mother gave them up for adoption. Andy going to the loving Gallagher family while Ansen went to the Weems family who seemed to love the money they got from the government for adoption more than they actually loved Ansen.

And they were both psychics. Ansen had been watching Andy for awhile now and from the way people would cheerily give him their coffee when he stopped to say hi or strangers would pull over to give him a ride when he got a flat tire, he could tell that Andy had the same powers as he did.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

It was almost a year ago, Ansen lived in a small town in Oaklahoma and was up late studying for a exam the next morning. He'd moved out of his parents house as soon as he graduated high school and immediatly got accepted into the local community college. He'd never known that Marsha and Tyler Weems weren't his real mother and father. They'd raised him as an only child since he was 6 months old.

He stared hard at the question infront of him, blaming it's difficulty for the headache that was growing and he rubbed his temple, trying to block out the hot flashes of pain that shot through him. His mind wandered to how his father used to blame instruction manuls for lying to him when he couldn't figure something out and swallowed down the frustration, turning his chair with a creek and going to the small bathroom he shared with his roomate Henry for some asprin.

Henry wasn't home when Ansen collapsed onto the bathroom floor, the bottle of ibuprofin gripped tight in his hand as his head throbbed in agony. Letting his eyes roll up into his head, his body went limp as it fell against the cold blue tiles and he let the peaceful darkness overtake him.

A few minutes passed before Ansen started to stir on the ground, his spiked hair flattened and a mess on the side he'd laid on. He rubbed a hand through his hair, dishelving it furthur and finally opened the bottle of pain killers, popping three into his mouth without even thinking about it. They were down raw and rough in his throat making him gag alittle and cover his mouth to force them down. His legs were shaky under him and he slowly stood, using the sink counter as leverage and stability as he gripped it so tight his knuckles turned white.

He stumbled into the dark kitchen to get something to drink that would help wash down the pills and was surprised to see a figure standing at the counter beside the fridge.

"Henry? When did you get here? Why are the lights off?" his voice sounded scratchy to his own ears and it felt like one of the pills was stuck in his throat.

The figure turned around, and Ansen stumbled backwards, gripping the doorframe to the kitchen, his mind racing between the options of running for the door or finding the closest knife and fighting off this man - this thing - that had bright yellow eyes.

"Ansen, Ansen. My dear child. I'm not here to hurt you, I want to help you."

Ansen let a primitive growl sound from his throat, his eyes narrowing in disbelief and the man continued.

"My name is Azazel...and my blood runs through your body. I hope that headache wasn't too much for you...you humans don't respond well to my kind's abilities."

"Abilities? What do you mean abilities? You made this headache? You did this to me? Who are you?"

Azazel shook his head. "I already told you...i'm Azazel. And yes, abilities." He moved closer to Ansen and Ansen chose this time to choose his first option of running for the door but found he couldn't move, his body was frozen immobile against the doorframe that dug painfully into his back as the demon placed his hands on either side of Ansen's face, looking down on him as a parent would after their child skinned a knee.

He tsked. "You'll be a powerful one. Yes. If only you had your twin..."

"M-my what?"

Azazel looked into his eyes, yellow penetrating innocent brown orbs.

"You poor thing...did your parents never tell you that you were adopted? That's a shame. I liked the idea of having twins...i'm sure you could be more powerful if you two were together.

"I'm adopted? I have a twin?" Ansen's heart beat fast but he no longer struggled to fight the invisible force that held him tight to his spot infront of the yellow-eyed demon.

Azazel dropped his hands from Ansen and twirled a peice of paper between his fingers. "It's for you. Consider it making up for 22 missed birthdays." He held it out to Ansen who found himself able to move at last but made no effort to run away as he reached for the paper in the demon's grasp.

"Ah ah, one more thing." Azazel held the paper away from him, his yellow eyes taunting the young human. "You can't tell him your his twin. But I have big plans for you boys, oh yes, very big plans. Will you willingly co-operate?"

Ansen nodded, his voice lost in the heat of the moment. His nod was all Azazel needed of his agreement and with a snap of his fingers Ansen awoke once more on the bathroom floor, but this time with Henry leaning over him shaking him awake.

He jerked up, startling Henry and breathing heavy, his brown eyes darting around the blue and white bathroom before jumping up and rushing into the kictchen. His head screamed in protest but he ignored it, skidding to a halt in the dimly lit, and thankyfully empty, kitchen. He let himself breath a sigh of relief as Henry hurried up behind him.

"Dude! What's gotten into you? I was about the call 911, I thought you'd finally gone off the deep end and overdosed..." He trailed off, notcing Ansen looked like he was coming down from a panic attack.

Ansen let the words sink in. Overdose? He looked down in one of his hands to see the pill bottle still tight in his grasp. He felt something crunch in his other fist and slowly held it up to find a small peice of paper with only a few lines written in a dark red ink that looked too much like blood.

Andy Gallagher

Oaklahoma.

That was only a few towns over, less than a 4 hour drive if he pushed his Volkswagon baby to her limits. Did this mean the dream was real? He was really adopted and had a long-lost twin brother? But did that also mean he had psychic powers? He let his hopes of having a twin drop. No, it couldn't be. It was ridiculous. He had no idea where this paper came from but there was no way a man with yellow eyes gave him special abilities. He crumpled the paper into a ball and dropped it into the trash, feeling let down at his hopes and angry at his own dreams build up inside of him.

Henry gripped his shoulder.

"Ansen? Talk to me man, your freaking me out..."

Ansen jerked his shoulder out of Henry's grip, his anger flared out of control and his headache was making every word twice as loud and made his head poud twice as painful as before.

"Just shut up and go jump out a window." He snapped. Something he heard in his own voice made his blood freeze. A low, sinister undertone, echoing his words through the room. He spun around looking for the source of the voice before realizing it had come from him. With a much more sickening realization, he saw his friend and roomate climbing out through the kitchen window.

"HENRY NO!" He screamed and ran at the window too late as his friend's body vanished through the square hole and seconds later he heard a gut-wrenching thud. He squeezed his eyes shut and sank to the floor under the window, not being able to look down below and confirm what he knew he'd see. Henry's blue eyes wide and un-seeing as his own blood coated the sidewalk in a puddle.

With shaking legs and hands he rushed to his bedroom, grabbing his cell phone from his desk beside the abandoned textbook and papers. It was 2:37 am but he didn't care, this was an emergency and he held his breath as he listened to the phone on the other end connect and ring once, twice, thrice, before a sleepy voice mumbled hello into the phone.

"Mom? Mom can I ask you a question?" His voice rushed out, paniking and gripping the phone with both hands to his ear trying desperatly to still his nerves.

"Ansen? Sweetie it's 2 in the morning..."

Ignoring he comment compleatly he spit out his next words. "Am I adopted?"

There was a long period of silence and he could almost see his adoptive mother's wide brown eyes on the other end, darting to his still sleeping father, wondering if she should wake him for this.

"How...did you find out?"

Ansen closed his eyes. Nerves gave way to fury and he felt himself now shaking with rage instead of panic. Taking deep breaths, he opened his eyes again, knowing what needed to be done.

"Mom, listen to me. Listen to me carefully. And don't panic, everything's going to be ok. I want you to go to the kitchen and get the biggest knife you can find. Take it, and slit dad's throat. Then slice your own. Don't worry, if you get scared just remember...everything is going to be ok."

His voice hissed with a demonic echo and his mother answered back. "Sure thing honey, good night." And the phone call ended with a click.

Ansen let his phone drop to the bed and stood in the dark bedroom.

"...everything is going to be ok..."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

He'd finished absentmindedly wiping down the table and moved to the next, faking a smile at the couple that sat nearby enjoying their late lunch together.

It was a harsh reality, but he had to kill his parents, no, Marsha and Tyler Weems. They weren't his real parents. And when he'd find his real parents, the ones that dared to seperate him from his minutes younger brother, he'd make them pay. He'd made them burn in agony. And so would everyone else that tried to stand between him and Andy.

All his life he had felt like something was missing. Like someone should have been there beside him, sharing all the happiness and heartaches. He'd drift off mid-sentance when talking to friends as if expecting someone to be there beside him knowing what he was thinking to finish his words. He'd sometimes wake in the middle of the night looking for someone for comfort who wasn't there. They say twins have a special connection, and Ansen believed that to be true. Even if they weren't raised together.

But he'd make up for that. He'd make up for all the time him and Andy had lost and they'd be close like they were supposed to be.

That night that he'd accidently killed Henry and then murdered his parents, he had called the police to come take Henry's body away, using his new found powers to make them believe Henry had been suicidal his entire life and couldn't take the pressure of college even more. He felt guilty for Henry's parents and sister, but there was a war coming and Ansen was one of the soldiers. And in war, there had to be casualties.

He packed up and left that night. Not caring about the rent for the small apartment or any of his classes he had top grades in. He drove all night to get to the town Andy lived in and searched high and low, using his powers to get easy answers out of anyone he'd meet on the streets and introducing himself as Webber. Ansen was long dead with his fake family that had lied to him all his life. Webber was born new, born to be the perfect big brother to Andy and start a new life with him.

After a long and tiring hunt, he was lead to this diner that he currently stood in. He coaxed poor, sweet, ignorant Tracci into giving him a job and waited.

He knew it was Andy the second he walked through that door and he'd never forget that moment. The first time in his life he felt whole. His smile lit up the room and Ansen, now Webber, rushed forward to introduce himself. Andy seemed alittle taken back and first but Webber's forwardness and the way he bounced excitedly around Andy like a puppy when it's owner comes home after a long day at work. Tracci just smiled at the both of them and shrugged, going back to ringing up a departing customer.

He'd never even tried to use his powers on Andy. He wished he could tell Andy that they were twins but he held his tounge. The yellow-eyed man had been so kind to help him find his lost twin that he'd do anything in return. Even if it meant keeping his relationship to Andy a secret and fighting in an upcoming war.

He'd do anything for his twin brother to make up for their lost time together.

Anything.

he turned his back to Tracci and Andy flirting with each other across the counter. If Tracci weren't here...Andy would be over here talking to him instead. His eyes caught a large, black man strolling past the diner and he felt his blood boil in rage reconizing him from a file he'd found online. Doctor Jenkins. The man who'd signed the paperwork to seperate him and Andy.

He closed his eyes, letting a smirk slip onto his lips as he formed a plan in his mind. Andy would be all his soon. No one would stand in his way until he was all that Andy had left. That's the way it should be.

End


End file.
